<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Sunday by FirithAriel</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27172109">Sunday</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/FirithAriel/pseuds/FirithAriel'>FirithAriel</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Loki - Fandom, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, F/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-07 01:41:13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,059</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27172109</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/FirithAriel/pseuds/FirithAriel</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A mission gone wrong leaves you to deal with terrible consequences, and Loki faces a decision he won't ever be ready to make.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Loki (Marvel)/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>62</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Sunday</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Sunday.</p><p>It’s always sunday.</p><p>Somewhere inside your mind time stood still, willfully ignoring that the world kept turning. You were stuck in the morning after a terrible incident, one that snapped the last beams that held your mind together.</p><p>You knew what the risks were and you willingly accepted them. Whosever mistake was, it didn’t matter. Cause now its consequences were yours to bear.</p><p>After all, you were the one who volunteered to get captured. You were the one that was supposed to hold everything together until they could infiltrate the base and extract everyone. You were the one who lost control and blew everything up.</p><p>Loki felt guilty. He was the one in charge of keeping the reins of your mind under control while they played with it. But your magic was too powerful, and overexertion got the best of him.</p><p>Without Loki’s magical restraints, your mind had quite literally exploded. The telekinetic shockwave that followed obliterated the base you had been held prisoner in and turned everything to dust. Including almost everyone inside.</p><p>Those who survived, did so because they were enhanced beings.</p><p>Loki was the only one unharmed enough to go get you. Besides, he knew how to shield himself for your psychic energy, and how to put a shield around your brain too. The blast burned your neurons, and your powers were absolutely out of control when he dragged you out of the debris.</p><p>No one knew how to deal with you. For weeks, they tried absolutely everything to get you back to your senses. But some things could not be healed. In the end, they resorted to lock you in the lower levels of the Avengers complex, where your powers couldn’t hurt anyone.</p><p>Your mind became your prison, and Loki knew better than anyone what that was like. Using an illusion to cope. A make believe reality where you could deal with the aftermath of what you had done. Only this one was made to punish yourself with.</p><p>After everyone gave up on you, Loki would be the only one who would still come visit every day. Despite the pain it caused him, he could not leave you alone.</p><p>“Hello, my darling,” he said softly, as if not to startle you while you made a crown of wild flowers.</p><p>“Loki!” you beamed at him from the floor.</p><p>He sat by your side on the grass and you put a flower on his hair.</p><p>“You were so beautiful,” you said with a longing sigh as you caressed his cheek.</p><p>“I’m still here, my love,” he tried, cupping your hand with his.</p><p>“Nu-uh!” You shook your head. “You're not real, and you’re not here,” you singsang, “everyone died, because of me. Including you!”</p><p>There was something truly unnerving in your empty smile and unfocused gaze.</p><p>“That’s why I made this garden!” you said. “See over there?”</p><p>Loki looked past you, already knowing what he was going to find. Rows upon rows of tombstones.</p><p>“Jo Steedley, Devon Halton, Edie Caya, Margherita Shill, Alleen Lenoir…” you repeated the names in the same order Loki had heard you repeat them way too many times by now. “Did you know Nannette Gries was pregnant?”</p><p>“Yes…”</p><p>“Of course you know! You know everything!” You ended the phrase with a giggle. “Dr. Deitz was evil, I’m not that sorry for him.”</p><p>Dr. Deitz had been in charge of your - <em> torture </em>. He was the head of the science division and was the one to strap you to a bed and fiddle with your brain. It was enough of a distraction, but the mission took too long, and your brain snapped.</p><p>Sunlight dimmed down when you spoke of him, and Loki noticed the small tremor on your hands. The illusion turned dark, and the deep rumble of thunder echoed in the building.</p><p>“He still gets a tomb, though,” you said. “Not as pretty as yours…”</p><p>You looked at the makeshift graveyard, and Loki followed your line of view. Right in the middle, there was a small mausoleum, with a roof in the shape of angel wings. His own name was written at the top, in ancient runes.</p><p>“Despite everything they said of you, you were my angel.” You smiled through the tears welling in your eyes.</p><p>He shook his head and gulped, trying unsuccessfully to get rid of the knot in his throat.</p><p><em> You </em> were his angel. Your powers had brought you together. It created a relationship between the two of you that Loki had never ever encountered with anyone else, and despite having roughly four thousand years yet to live, it was near impossible that he would find this kind of connection ever again. Not when his heart would mourn you forever.</p><p>There was a slight shift in the air, the illusion shimmered. The gray walls behind it were visible in some places, and Loki took your hands in his.</p><p>“You have to let me go, Loki.” Your voice was deeper, and you seemed to choke back a sob. “You cannot revive what’s already drowned.”</p><p>Tears blurred his vision, but he still stared at you.</p><p>For a fleeting moment, Loki got the impression you were yourself again. But in the blink of an eye that moment was gone and you went back to braiding garlands.</p><p>He knew the psychic energy inside your brain advanced through your nerve endings like wildfire, turning you into a shell of a person until the trillion connections that made your nervous system would burn and shut down forever.</p><p>Until then, you were bound to be a prisoner. Locked down below the complex, locked inside your own mind.</p><p>Loki didn’t know what was worse. To watch you fade away, unable to do anything about it or use his own powers to end your misery. In some still intact chink of your mind, you were aware of it. Hope, however, was not something Loki was ready to give up just yet.</p><p>“When will it end?” you asked, not taking your eyes off the garland.</p><p>“Monday,” he said, and watched you nod and smile.</p><p>Monday. That was always his answer.</p><p>Because for you, tomorrow would be Sunday again.</p><p> </p><p><em>She's lost in the darkness fading away</em><br/>
<em>I'm still around here screaming her name<br/>
She's haunting my dreamworld trying to survive<br/>
My heart is frozen I'm losing my mind</em><br/>
* <a href="https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=W-hL4TJYeMQ">Lost by Within Temptation</a></p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>As always, feedback is always appreciated!<br/>Requests are open on <a href="http://fadingfics.tumblr.com/">my Tumblr</a>!!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>